Sanchez
.]] The Sanchez is a dirtbike/dual sport in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is the only dirtbike in the GTA III era games, excluding its variant, the Manchez. Description The Sanchez, with its soft suspension, high ground clearance and very light weight is useful for stunt biking and offroad applications, but sacrifices speed (being slower than a PCJ-600). They can be found on the streets of suburban or rural areas, and is also sometimes used in the Stadium(s) in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, as part of side-missions. In GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories, the Sanchez assumes the design of an older dirtbike model, complete with a large round headlight. The GTA San Andreas and GTA IV renditions feature more modernized design cues, giving the bike a sportier appearance; this Sanchez may be based on the Yamaha YZ450, indicated by the "GP-450"-sign at the back, meaning the engine displacement should be around 450cc. Though its appearance remains unchanged in GTA IV (apart from its newer 4 stroke engine sound), it is still best suited for off-roading. Like all bikes in GTA IV's single player mode, the Sanchez must be driven with particular caution in traffic to avoid severe injury as the player may easily be dismounted. Variants Black Sanchez In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City the three Black Sanchez dirt bikes appeared in the side mission "Trial By Dirt". While the player races around the dirt track with the Sanchez, Three black Sanchez dirt bikes chase the player. Rather than use guns, the Haitian riders wield Machetes, but are relatively easy to kill. These bikes appear around half way around the first lap, though obtaining one of these bikes is easy if the player waits on the spot upon beginning the mission. The player can then prepare for the arrival of the Haitians. The Black Sanchez's speed and handling are the same as its normally-colored counterparts. A similar black Sanchez may also be found in a mission in the episodic content The Ballad of Gay Tony for Grand Theft Auto IV, as listed below. Manchez The Manchez, featured in GTA Liberty City Stories, serves as an improved variant of the Sanchez with a rugged exterior and superior performance. Trivia * The model number "GP-450" over the rear fender of the GTA IV rendition of the Sanchez is similar in format to the names of other sportsbikes in the GTA series (including the PCJ-600, BF-400, HPV-1000, FCR-900, NRG-500 and NRG-900). * The GTA IV rendition features Terroil decals on the front suspension fork, suggesting that Terroil manufactured them. * In GTA IV, the two default radio stations in the Sanchez are Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. * In the beta version of GTA San Andreas, the Sanchez had the same design as GTA Vice City's Sanchez.Beta Sanchez *A "Dirty Sanchez" is a slang term for a sex act associated with coprophilia. It is also a British TV Show about three Friends from Wales and one warp Southern in an exterme verson of the American TV show, Jackass. Locations GTA Vice City *Parked at the southeast corner of the dirt track in northern Downtown. GTA San Andreas *Usually found in Fort Carson. *Outside the Tierra Robada safehouse. *Near the Angel Pine save point. *On the base of Mount Chiliad. *Near the cabin in where the mission Badlands takes place at Mount Chiliad. *One is found parked at Easter Bay Chemicals. *Parked outside the Flint County Safehouse. *In an alleyway in Hashbury, San Fierro. *Parked in Hunter Quarry. GTA Liberty City Stories *Next to the warehouse in Atlantic Quays where you get the missions from Vincenzo Cilli *Can be found driving around on all 3 boroughs (Portland Island, Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale). *Can be found in the dirt track in Harwood, Portland Island (becomes a Manchez after completing side mission). *At the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard, next to an old storage with windows (Activates the Scrapyard Challenge). *On the location where the player can activate Leon McAffrey missions in Aspatria, Staunton Island. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked across the road in front of the Washington Beach safehouse. *At the dirtbike tracks (Automatically activates Sanchez timing trials mission). *In the trailer park next to the fence in the east part of the park. It will be found next to a caravan. *In some shacks in Little Haiti where Auntie Poulet's house is located. *Parked in an alley in Little Havana. *At the first safehouse, can bought for $1000, note that this is bullet-proof (PS2 version). GTA IV *The player can spawn a Sanchez by dialing (625)-555-0150 on the cell phone. *Can be found next to the player after the mission Truck Hustle for Phil Bell. *The player drives it on the last mission, in the Revenge storyline. *In The Lost and Damned, the player may be required to steal a Sanchez at part of Angus' Bike Thefts. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, a Sanchez is used as part of certain Base Jumps. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, a unique black Sanchez can be found in the mission Clocking Off. Reference }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Bikes